Forsaken
by anobii
Summary: 4 years ago the unthinkable happened. When you are abandoned, how can you ever come back?


_This is the first, draft chapter of a fic I have been working on. Its my first story I have ever felt brave enough to post so I would appreciate any thoughts, ideas, comments. Thanks._

**7****th**** May 2015**

Even though it was only the 7th May, the night was uncomfortably hot and stick and Emily was sweating in the smart grey dress that she wore. She wanted nothing more than to kick off her torturous heels that she had worn that day as she had spent the day in court and then sink into her bath with one of her favourite Lush bath bombs, some candles and a glass of wine. But most of all she wanted to wash away the dirt of the day. And she wasn't thinking about sweat. Testifying all day against a serial child rapist was enough to make anyone feel filthy. There was only one obstacle to her plan. She had no wine at home. So on the way home she pulled off the road to stop at an off licence that was thankfully still open.

Emily Prentiss might have been a bad ass federal agent with a gun stripped to her hip but she was also a woman out alone late at night and she made sure to park her car under a brightly lit street lamp directly opposite the shop. She hurried across the road and quickly found her favourite wine. She paid the gum chewing cashier who was so absorbed in his college textbook she doubted he would have noticed if she had just strolled out with the bottle.

Outside the cool of the shop it seemed to have got even hotter and stickier. Emily gave a quick glance up and down the deserted street and darted across. Half way across, the cheerful glow from the streetlights suddenly went out as a power outage rolled down the street.

"Dammnit" muttered Emily. "There goes my hot bath and night in front of the TV". Last time the power had gone out due to peoples air conditioners overloading the system it had taken hours to come back on.

Standing outside her car, Emily gently placed the bag with the wine in it on the ground. She was so focused on finding her keys that she didn't hear someone coming up behind der. She didn't feel the heavy blow to the back of her head that left her gasping for breath. She didn't see the world lurch sideways as she sank to the ground in a heap. Emily was completely helpless as the man lifted her prone body as easily if she was a ragdoll and deposited her in the back of the non-descript van parked next to her car, the rear doors lying open in wait, waiting to take her to hell.

**7****th**** May 2019**

7th May. Such an ordinary day. Spencer Reid hated 7th May. He hitched his tattered greyish-brown messenger bag over his skinny shoulders, shook his too long hair out of his eyes and picked up the white bakery box filled with chocolate eclairs. As he locked he front door to his apartment he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Without bothering to glance at it he knew it was a text from Penelope letting him know she had arrived outside. It was exactly 7pm. She was nothing if not punctual. Getting into her car she greeted him a kiss and a smile that didn't reach her eyes. Spencer settled into the furry, purple car seat and carefully placed the bakery box on his lap. He was startled by a loud miaow rom the back seat.

"I couldn't leave Sergio at home. She loved that cat." Penny explained. "She would want him to be here".

Reid squeezed her hand in sympathy. "I just can't believe that this is the fourth time that we're doing this" he said sadly.

Aaron Hotchner kissed Jack goodnight and tucked him in snugly with his favourite Spiderman quilt. Jack smiled up at his dad contentedly. "Night night daddy" he said lisping slightly through his missing front teeth and blowing a toothpastey kiss.

"Night night Jack. Sleep tight. Don't let the bed bugs bite".

Aaron dimmed the light and softly clicked the door of his sons bedroom shut, stepping back into the living room. His elderly neighbour Irene was babysitting. She adored Jack each other and Jack loved it when she babysat as they always baked together: chocolate cookies, fairy cakes, brownies… Irene had an extensive recipe collection and she and Jack would choose one together before going to the shop for the ingredients. Back in Irene's cosy apartment she would wrap him in one of her brightly coloured aprons and stand him on a chair so he could weigh, measure, stir and most importantly, lick the spoon!

Hotch reminded her of the emergency numbers and to help herself to anything she wanted. He promised not to be late and left his apartment, pausing on the landing until he heard Irene slide the bolt into place behind him.

Derek Morgan had been running. 10 punishing miles up hill at a blistering pace. It hadn't made him feel any better or made him forget. He staggered slightly on the five flights of stairs up to his apartment and immediately got into the shower, turning the water up as high as he could, allowing the pounding spray to soothe his quivering muscles. Leaving it as late as possible, stepped out of the shower, quickly dried off and stepped into a pair of black trousers and smart grey shirt. He stopped by the door to grab his keys, wallet and the bag which had several bottles of her favourite wine before heading out to his car.

Jennifer Jereau sat on the sofa, beside her husband. She was dressed to go out in a modest, dark purple dress and heels, her long blonde hair neatly secured in a bun at the nape of her neck. But she was reluctant to move. JJ was curled up, fitting perfectly into her husbands side. She liked their slight difference in height. It was comforting. And this was her favourite time of day. She had had time to play with Henry, feed him and tuck him in. Now it was just her and Will, safe in the knowledge that their son was sleeping peacefully, and it was their chance to talk about anything and everything, or nothing at all. After a while, Will shifted slightly so he was facing his wife. He kissed her gently.

"Time to go" he said gently, kissing her lightly on the lips. JJ smiled sadly and uncurled herself slowly. She returned his kiss more forcefully and gathered her bag and coat to leave.

David Rossi was standing in his kitchen, expertly dicing shallots. His bare feet were incongruous with the dress trousers, shirt and tie. He had already made his own pasta and there was a tomato sauce simmering on the stove top. The meatballs were perfectly browned and the only thing now lacking was good dessert, excellent wine and even better company. David firmly believed that the best way to honour ones friends and family was with good food and company.

Hearing the doorbell, he left his cooking for just a moment to let in Spencer and Penelope who were the first to arrive and left the door unlocked so everyone else could let themselves in as they arrived. Even though they had all worked together that day work was work and they all kissed and hugged each other in greeting as though they hadn't seen each other for weeks rather than just a couple of hours. Even Sergio picked up on the atmosphere, winding round everyones legs and mewing softly.

Penelope and JJ started to carry glasses and cutlery out to the patio and made sure everyone had wine. Morgan was rounding up enough chairs while Hotch got plates. A bemused Reid somehow found himself responsible for making a salad.

When everything was ready the family ate together, enjoying the warmth of the evening, the patio lit up by fairy lights. Their silverware clinked gently, drinking, passing around garlic bread, parmesan and salad.

When everyone had finished, Aaron loudly cleared his throat to catch everyones attention. Even though they weren't at work, everyone instantly fell silent.

"I just have a few things I want to say. First, thankyou to Dave us for allowing all of us to descent on him again and providing such terrible food. Secondly I want to thank you all for your continued hard work at the BAU, I know things have been hectic recently but you're all doing a phenomenal job and it has been noted, Finally four years ago today we lot a dear friend, beloved colleague and important member of our family. Much as it pains me to say, we may never find out what happened to Emily but I know we will never stop thinking of her and her case will always remain open and on my desk." He raised his glass. "To Emily".

"To Emily" the team repeated, having a deep sip from Emily's favourite red wine and eating her favourite treat from the bakery round the corner from where she had lived.

**7****th**** May 2019**

The womans stomach lurched and she heaved again. Her stomach was rebelling from a lack of food.

"Don't be sick, don't be sick" she chanted in her head. She couldn't move from the bed and she knew if she was sick she would choke on it. Then she would be in trouble. The eye was watching. It was always watching. But He hadn't come. Not for days.

He called her Sarah. She couldn't ber certain but she thought her real name might be Emily.


End file.
